


Corazones reunidos

by Laurelin_94



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Love at First Sight, Nostalgia, Separations
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Después de una larga espera, finalmente se reencontrarían. Celebrían aguardaba por su amado Elrond en la costa, ya recuperada de su mal. No importaba cuánto tiempo o qué distancia los separara, aquel sentimiento volvería a manifestarse como la primera vez que se conocieron. Historia para el Reto #20 "Poney Caja Musical", del foro "El Poney Pisador".
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Corazones reunidos

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien. Asimismo, la canción _Lovers_ es interpretada por Kathleen Battle, en base a la composición de Shigeru Umebayashi. Esta historia participa en el Reto #20 _Poney Caja Musical_ , del refrescante foro _El Poney Pisador_.**

* * *

_Había un campo en mi pueblo_

_Donde siempre jugábamos tomados de la mano_

_El viento era gentil, al tocar la hierba_

_Éramos tan jóvenes, tan valientes…_

Miles de años habían transcurrido, desde el venturoso día que eligió unirse al hombre que amaba. Sentada en las llanuras de Valinor, cerca del mar, Celebrían miraba el horizonte con un delicado ramo en sus manos. Se parecía mucho a las flores que Elrond le obsequiaba cada amanecer, sólo para hacerla sonreír.

Lo había conocido en su natal Lothlórien. Lucía joven y, a la vez, tocado por una brisa de tristeza: por sus padres, supo de su historia; por él, la confirmó en sus paseos bajo el sol. Admiraba su valentía, su porte sabio, su gentil sonrisa.

No entendía cómo aquel elfo inundaba sus pensamientos, pero le agradaba en demasía. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, las veces que se cruzaban en los jardines de su madre. Allí, en la complicidad del silencio y el canto de los pájaros, conversaban de las nuevas cosas que le esperaba a su mundo, con la temporal derrota de la oscuridad. Una paz incierta que anhelaban fuera perpetua.

_Entonces soñé una y otra vez_

_Que me abrazabas fuerte bajo las estrellas_

_Le prometí a mi amado Dios_

_Que te amaría por siempre…_

Celebrían se encogió de hombros, abrazándose. Evocó la cercanía de su amado esposo… porque sí, la fortuna les había sonreído con su matrimonio. Bendecidos por su familia y las estrellas del cielo, entregaron sus votos de amor. Se prodigaron cuanto cariño podían albergar en sus corazones, ya unidos de por vida. Los años no parecían afectarlos, seguían tal como su primer encuentro; a excepción de los tres retoños que los acompañaban. Tres hijos que coronaban el amor de su hogar. La Señora de Rivendel: así la conocían. La dama que iluminaba con su carisma cada rincón del valle secreto en las Montañas Nubladas. El tesoro más preciado de Elrond, junto con su pequeña hija Arwen. Nada más podían pedirle a los Valar: eran muy felices.

Celebrían cerró los ojos, dejando caer unas lágrimas de nostalgia. ¿Descuido? ¿Exceso de confianza? ¡Qué culpa tenían, frente a los caprichos del destino! Quiso el azar que una visita a Lothlórien y el inesperado ataque de la oscuridad cambiara su vida por completo. La de su familia.

¿Por qué? No había respuesta a tal injusticia. ¿Comprendía mejor a su esposo? Seguramente: a ella le había tocado experimentar lo que él sufrió en su infancia, una larga, cruel y penosa separación para salvarse del mal que minaba su espíritu… sólo que esta vez, les quedaba una pequeña esperanza.

_El tiempo pasó, muchas cosas cambiaron_

_Pero el campo permanece en mi corazón_

_Oh, ¿dónde estás?_

_Debo decirte que aún te amo…_

Por rumores de su gente en Valinor, estaba enterada de los últimos acontecimientos. La guerra que tanto temió Elrond se había apoderado de todo cuanto vieron crecer. Supo del valor de un hombre que concretó aquel anhelo de su juventud: el regreso de la paz a la Tierra Media y con ello, el reencuentro más esperado de su vida.

Desde su posición, a varios metros de la bahía, pudo ver un barco aproximándose a las costas del Reino Bendecido. No era como las otras ocasiones, cuya espera resultaba en vano. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que no había mostrado por una larga era. Sus ojos se humedecieron, desbordando su llanto feliz. Su pecho volvió a retumbar como antaño… ¡y sabía muy bien por qué! ¡Lo podía sentir!

_Así que voy a ir por ti_

_Vuelas alrededor mío, como una mariposa_

_Tu voz todavía resuena en mi corazón_

_Tú eres mi verdadero amor…_

Las noticias corrieron con rapidez. Un suave coro de cuernos anunciaba la llegada de uno de los barcos de Mithlond. El nombre de los tripulantes se repetía entre los elfos, confirmando su emoción. Celebrían no esperó más y dejó la llanura, sosteniendo el ramo que había cogido. Reía extasiada, mientras cogía una parte de su vestido para no caer en el trayecto. ¡Sus padres! ¡Su esposo! ¡Estaban de vuelta! Las dulces memorias de su vida en Rivendel y Lothlórien estremecieron su corazón. ¡El mal la había abandonado para siempre!

Llegando a su destino, Celebrían se detuvo lentamente, viendo a los que bajaban del barco de velas blancas que Círdan diseñó. Un hombre de cabellera blanca acompañaba a dos seres pequeños e inocentes, con quienes se identificó rápidamente: pudo percibir la pena en sus miradas. Eran otras víctimas del mal.

Del lado izquierdo, estaba Galadriel, su madre. La mujer que no esperó ni un segundo para acercársele y abrazarla con mucha fuerza. Las lágrimas brotaron, compensando el «Hasta luego» de hace siglos. Su padre todavía estaba en Arda, pero sabía que pronto se reencontraría con ellas, era cuestión de esperar un poco más. Y el último viajero bajó de la nave…

_Había un campo en mi pueblo_

_Donde brotaban las flores en primavera_

_Perseguíamos mariposas_

_Tomados de la mano, hasta el final del día…_

Celebrían sintió el mundo detenerse, al contemplar a Elrond frente a sí. Poco había cambiado, pese al tiempo y la distancia: conservaba el espíritu galante que la atrajo desde un principio, aun con la dolorosa carga de sus años. Elrond, por su parte, la miró fijamente hasta esbozar una sonrisa. Elocuente de por sí, no podía hablar. Ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. Nada, en ese instante, podía expresar lo mucho que la extrañaba.

Sin borrar el gesto de su rostro, Elrond caminó hasta Celebrían y observó el ramo de flores que portaba: eran los mismos brotes que crecían en los jardines de Rivendel, como regalo para ella. Lentamente, el elfo subió su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de su esposa, mientras tomaba sus manos.

El simple y mágico roce de su piel bastó para ambos. Miles de eras podían transcurrir; pero su amor, ese gran sentimiento que los unía, nunca iba a desaparecer. Y allí, en Valinor, Elrond la abrazó con mucha fuerza. También curaría sus heridas; dejaría atrás aquella separación, en compañía de su amada. Finalmente, estarían juntos de nuevo.

_Tu voz todavía resuena_

_En mi corazón…_

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Qué tal! Aquí, lista para otro reto de _El Poney Pisador_ : confieso que me ha tomado tiempo cumplirlo, pero aquí lo presento :D

He visto pocos fics de Celebrían en el fandom y la letra de la canción se prestaba para varias situaciones y no sabía a qué personajes escoger. Me iba de Lúthien/Beren hasta Thingol/Melian… ¡no sabía qué hacer! Y en la madrugada (sí, qué ocurrente XD) despertó la idea de hilar la canción con el reencuentro que pudo tener Celebrían con Elrond, después de que éste partiera a las Tierras Imperecederas.

 **Inat-Ziggy** , no sé cómo habrá quedado la historia con la canción (justo la que propusiste), sólo espero que les agrade mucho. ¡Cuídense y mucha suerte en el reto! :D


End file.
